supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zangetsu13/Beyond the Wayward Daughters Tier List
So for this power scale list, same process as always people. The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. For only Archangel Level Entities in the Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. Entities with a equal sign are equally on par and will still be listed regularly. Check this list out if you like. List will be updated for any changes. Omnipotence ''' *God '''Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Jack Winchester (Mimicked Abilities of all Primordial Entities) *Nephalem (True Dormant Powers) **Rathma (True Potential) **Cassandra Masters (True Potential) **Uldyssian (True Potential) *Natural Order (Keeper and Law of Creation) *Tathamet (The Great Evil Beast) *Heka (Vital Force of Magic and Medicine) *The Doctrine (Beliefs of Creation) *Yaldabaoth (Chief of the Demiurge) *Amara (The Darkness) *Zohar (The Light) 2. 2nd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Saint Michael (Empowered by God) *Lucifer Morningstar (Empowered by God) *Death (Pale Horsemen/Personification of Death and Life) 3. 3rd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Spirits of God **Nemesio (Vengeance of God) **Harmehar (Mercy of God) **Elisheva (Wrath of God) *Personifications of Creation **Destiny **Dream **Destruction **Desire **Despair **Delirium *The Shadow (Ruler of The Empty) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Genesis (First Entity) *Azathoth (Outer God) *Primal Beast **Ziz (Lord of Skies) **Behemoth (Lord of Earth) **Leviathan (Lord of Seas) *Rathma (First/Arch-Nephalem) *Cassandra Masters (Absorbed Ethereal Energy) *Jesus Christ 2. 2nd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Leah Blackwell (Prime Demon-Witch Hybrid) *Arch-Nephilim **Damien Thorn *Jesse Turner (Special Cambion/Empowered by Archangels) *Satan (Empowered by Six Great Demon Essence, Body of Hell, and Shedim) 3. 3rd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Alternate Michael (True Vessel) *Alternate Lucifer (True Vessel) *Malthael (Empowered by Reaper Tablet and Souls) *Cassandra Masters (Empowered by Angel and Demon Tablet) *Godstiel (Empowered by 30-40 Millions of Souls) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Cassandra Masters (Empowered by Archangel Grace) *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael **Lucifer **Samael **Selaphiel **Raguel **Raphael **Jegudiel **Gabriel **Barachiel *Protogenos (Primordial Deities) **Gaea **Ouranos **Tartarus **Pontos **Erebos **Nyx *Prime Demons (Primordial Demons) **Mephistopheles **Baal **Satan *Necro-Reapers (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael **Azrael **Thanatos **Ankou **Luison *Eldritch Horrors (Outer Gods/Cosmic Monsters) **Nyarlathotep **Nyog' Sothep **Magnum Tenebrosum **Shub-Niggurath **Yog-Sothoth *Avalonian (Primordial Fairies) **Oberon **Titania *Empowered Common Cambions 1. Top High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Trag'Oul (Guardian of The Sanctuary/Consciousness of Nephalem Race) *Adam (Father of All) *Head First Beast **Donald Richard (Head/High Tier Raptors) **Duke Ricardo (Head/High Tier Terrians) **Dick Roman (Head/High Tier Serpentines) *Cassandra Masters (Nephalem and Tribrid/Base Level) *Eve (Mother of All) *Castiel (Empowered by 50,000 Souls) *Cthulu (Head Great Old One) *Top Tier Proto-Gods **Kronos (King of Titans and wielding Scythe) **Apep (Serpent of Darkness and Chaos) **Surtr (Fire Giant) **Ymir (Ice Giant) *Nephilims sired by Seraphim and Grigori *Chief Higher Angels **Seraphiel **Samyaza *Lesser Demons (Great Demons/Lesser Heads of Tathamet) **Andariel **Duriel **Belial **Azmodan 2. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *First Beast (Sub-Species of the Primal Beast) **Raptors (Ziz's Children) **Terrains (Behemoth's Children) **Serpentines (Leviathan's Children) ***Edgar *Great Old Ones **Hastur *First Generation Titans = Hecatoncheires = Elder Cyclopes **Hyperion **Krios **Lapetus **Koios **Oceanus **Rhea *Archons (Servants of Yaldabaoth) *Kampe (Jailer of Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) *Aphrodite (Geneitals of Ouranos/Primordial Fragment Powers) *Empress of Hell = White-Eyed Prince of Hell **Eglantine (Empress/Blue-Eyed Demon) **Bifrons (White-Eyed Prince of Hell) *Seraphim = Grigori (Higher Angels) **Gadreel (Grigori) **Ezekiel (False Prophet/Grigori) **Castiel (Seraphim) **Ariel (Grigori) *Time Keepers **Chronos *Jack Winchester (Quabrid) *Cain (Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid/Empowered by Mark of Cain) *White-Eyed Knight of Hell **Leonard *Ladon (Guardian of Hesperides) 3. High/Med Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Second Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Fairy Tribunal (3x Members) *Sharon (Nephalem/Queen of Halloween) *Fenris *Jormungand *Colchian Dragon (Guardian of the Golden Fleece) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Chief Deities **Zeus **Odin *Emma Winchester (Mark of Cain/Knight of Hell) *White-Eyed Demons **Lilith **Barbatos **Eligor **Sin (Seven Deadly Sins Merged) **Legion **Zepar **Alastair *Krampus (Demon-Deity Hybrid) *Cerberus (Guardain of Hell Gates) *Orthrus *Lernaean Hydra *Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities **Hel **Thor **Enyo (Daimon) **Loki **Deimos (Daimon) **Phobos (Daimon) **Athena **Artemis **Eris (Daimon) *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons/Fallen Angels) **Azazel **Ramiel **Dagon **Asmodeus *The Shedim (Maggots of Tathamet) *Elite Reapers *Common Nephilims **Jane *Samhain (Special Demon) *Nemean Lion *Caucasian Eagle *Nuria Sage (Alpha Phoenix) 4. Med/Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Samandriel (Empowered by Cassandra) *Knight of Hell **Abaddon **Furcas *Locust of the Abyss *Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) *Common Angels **Zachariah **Naomi **Cassiel **Uriel **Anael **Balthazar **Hannah **Joshua **Metatron *Moirai (Fates/Daimon) **Clotho (Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (Fate of Life) **Atropos (Fate of Death) *Whore of Babylon *Alice Kyteler (First Witch) *Rowena (Grand Witch) *Jesse Turner (Special Cambion/Base Level) *Rit Zien **Sophia *Special Children **Angel Blood Sire **Demon Blood Spawn *Crowley (King of Hell and Crossroads) *Reapers *Amazonian (Purified Amazons) **Emma Winchester *Alphas **William (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) **Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) *Low Tier Pagan Gods *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Crossroad Demons *Cherubim *Elite Monsters **Gorgons **JeffersonStarships **Dragons **Phoenixes **Harpies *Common Cambions 5. Common Supnartural Level Entities *Demons *Ghost *Amazons (Corrupted) *Monsters **Wendigos **Werewolves **Vampires *Witches *Fairies *Psychics Human Tier Level Entities *Expert Season Hunters **John Winchester **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Mary Winchester *BMOL **Arthur Ketch **Ms. Watt *Hunters **Bobby Singer **Jody Mills **Krissy Chambers **Ben Braeden **Claire Novak *Humans **Alex Jones (Supernatural Mediacal Doctor) **Patience Turner (Psychic In-Training) **Kaia Nieves (Dreamwalker) Thank you for checking the list out. Hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts